Timeless
by saruwatarikoumiko
Summary: Takari: Time. Some are racing against it. Others are waiting for it. This is a story of one love that won neither the race or the patience of time. It is love beyond time. It is Timeless.
1. The Beginning

New story! :D Yay! This story may be a little AU (Alternate Universe, for those who don't know), but that's pretty much what fanfiction is about right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Edit - Thanks to Aster Selene for the correction on the parents' names!

**Edit 2 : Because this is an _Alternate Universe_ fic (which I would really like to emphasize), I want to clarify things with you before the fic actually starts: TK and Kari are both single children, hence no Matt or Tai in the family. Both are 5 years old in the year 1994. I am not going to bother being specific on exactly what their age is and what year they were born in the actual Digimon series, because this is an Alternate Universe. Both have parents alive and happily married, because in _this_ universe, there was no divorce. (I will probably repeat this in every chapter, for my and your convenience.) Thank you for your patience. Now.. ON with the story!**

* * *

_Time. Some are racing against it. Others are just waiting for it. Life is Time. Love is Time. You either race for it, or wait for it. And sometimes, it just doesn't touch us at all. This is a story of one love that won neither the race or the patience. It is a love beyond time. It is Timeless._

****

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**By: Koumiko**

**

* * *

**

_1994_

"AHHHH! TK!!!! Help me!" Little 5 year old Hikari Kamiya screamed as she ran frantically away from a large tree. "It's the dragon!"

A small blonde haired boy gallantly stepped in front of the running brunette, between the tree and the girl, wielding a toy sword.

"It's alright Hikari, I'll save you!" TK charged towards the cherry blossom tree, it becoming bigger in comparison to him as he ran closer.

"Hai --- yah!" He struck the root with his sword, swinging at the strong bark. His unaimed swings managed to hit one of the branches, filled with blooming cherry flowers. It snapped and landed squarely in front of the impersonating knight. He grinned, victorious.

"Yay! TK! You're my hero!" Hikari jumped up and down, and ran towards her knight. TK took the branch and gave it to her, bowing.

"Anything for the princess," he said proudly. Both giggled and sat underneath the tree. Hikari looked at the branch.

"Thank you, Knight Takeru," She said, kissing his cheek gently. "What would I do without you, Takeru?' She hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry about that, Hikari, I'll always be here with you," Takeru replied, hugging Hikari. They giggled again.

"Hikari! Takeru!" A voice called.

"Hello, mother!" Hikari exclaimed as an elegant woman walked into their view.

"Hello, Mrs. Kamiya," Takeru bowed.

"Come children, its time for supper. Takeru, your parents prepared us a lovely meal," Mrs. Kamiya said gently, holding out her hands, one for each child.

"Wow! I love Aunt's cooking!" Kari gleamed. Takeru smiled. The children skipped happily as Mrs. Kamiya led them to their estate.

* * *

Dinner between the Kamiyas and Takaishis was a regular gathering. Although the Kamiyas hired the Takaishis for housekeeping, the two families lived as if they were very good friends living in the same house. The children, Takeru and Hikari, have been best friends since they were born.

"So, has the move been finalized, Susumu?" Mr. Takaishi asked Mr. Kamiya.

"Yes, it has, Hiroaki," Susumu Kamiya replied. Hiroaki Takaishi looked glum as he looked at their children, chattering happily next to him. No one spoke for a while.

"Yuuko, have you told her?" Natsuko Takaishi asked sadly. Yuuko looked down at her bowl, picking at the rice with her chopsticks.

"No, I haven't." She whispered.

The children both stopped talking as they realized the gloomy atmosphere at the table. Hikari placed her hand on her mother's arm.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Yuuko looked at Hikari, mirroring each other's brown eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, Hikari. Why don't you go play with Takeru outside? We have to talk about some adult things anyways." Yuuko smiled at Hikari reassuringly. Both children looked at their parents with concern. Each face on the table forced a smile, and the children skipped outside, happy again.

"You must tell her, Yuuko. It's next week." TK's mother continued gently.

"I know, Natsuko. I just don't know how to do it. She will be crushed. She will miss him." Yuuko replied.

"She will be fine, Hikari is a strong girl. She can handle this." Hiroaki added. Susumu took Yuuko's hand.

"You must also tell Takeru. Tonight. We must tell them both together," Susumu said, looking only at Yuuko. Both Natsuko and Hiroaki nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Later that night_

Hikari and Takeru sat, sharing a large chair. Both were holding each other's hands, looking like children who were being scolded at.

"We're going away, Hikari," Yuuko said. "We are leaving home and going to the States."

"Really?" She turned to TK. "It's going to be a new adventure, TK!" Both children's eyes shone excitedly.

"Takeru," Hiroaki Takaishi interrupted. "We are not going with them."

The children stopped talking immediately.

"Kari, its only going to be us – you, papa, and I." Yuuko whispered. Hikari's eyes began to fill with tears. Yuuko also started getting teary eyed.

"No TK?"

"No TK." Yuuko repeated.

Hikari looked at TK, who was about to cry also.

"Why?" Hikari whispered, looking at her parents, searching for an answer.

"Hikari," Natsuko Takaishi spoke this time. She took Hikari's hand. "We will not go with you because right now, we have to take care of a few things here. But we promise you we will go after. Don't cry, we will meet you again."

These words seemed to reassure TK. He closed hs eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with hope, but some sadness remained.

"See, Hika, we will visit! I promise!" He hugged the sobbing Hikari, calling her by his pet name for her. Hikari stopped crying and smiled at her best friend.

"Promise?"

"Promise." TK repeated. He hugged her tightly.

* * *

_The next day_

"Hikari?" Natsuko entered Hikari's bedroom, waking up Hikari.

"Yes, Aunt Natsuko?"

"I have a gift for you. Before you leave,"

Hikari sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Natsuko pulled out a small wooden box, opening the metal clasp that held it closed. Inside sat a silver heart shaped pendant on a silver chain.

"This is to show that we will keep our promise to you, Hikari." Hikari looked at the necklace with awe. Her eyes widened further when Natsuko opened the pendant. Hikari gasped.

"It's a locket!" Hikari exclaimed. Natsuko smiled. She showed Hikari the inside. There was a candid picture of Takeru and her, laughing under the cherry tree.

"With this necklace Hikari, we promise we will see each other again. You will see Takeru again." Natsuko said confidently to Hikari, who was looking at her with teary eyes.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise," Natsuko replied, kissing Hikari on the forehead. She put the necklace on Hikari, it was a little long, but she knew Hikari would grow into it. "Now, lets go get some breakfast." Natsuko added. Hikari nodded and crawled off her bed. She clutched the locket in her hands. As they walked down the stairs to the dining table, she made a promise to herself: that she will wear this beautiful locket until the day she sees Takeru again.

* * *

See you next chapter! (please Review!) I think I may have made the kids act/sound too old for their age .. well, tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Departure

Yay ! An update!!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Here are some of my responses to the reviews from the last chapter:

**Junho's twin's fan**: This fic _is_ inspired by the song "Timeless" featuring Xiah Junsu of DBSK and Jang Ri! It is a song with a beautiful melody (with beautiful voices and faces also!) and I just love the story in the video. However, my fic is based on it, but the story arc will be different of course! :D

**Lycoris Calantha**: Yes, I kind of thought so too. But at this point now, I'm not too worried with how its going to affect the rest of the story. :D Thanks for the honesty though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Or the song that this fic is inspired by.

**Reminder Note: Because this is an **_**Alternate Universe**_** fic, I want to clarify a few things: TK and Kari are both single children, hence no Matt or Tai in the family. Both are 5 years old in the year 1994. Both have parents alive and happily married and there was no divorce. Now.. ON with the story!**

* * *

**Timeless**

**Chapter 2: Departure**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

"What a pretty necklace, Hika!" Takeru exclaimed as he saw his best friend descend the staircase to the living room. Hikari smiled.

"Auntie Natsuko gave it to me," Hikari explained. Takeru took the necklace and examined it.

"Look, theres a sign on it," he observed. Hikari also looked, not noticing the details of the necklace before.

"It looks like a star," Hikari commented, tracing her finger on the surface of the heart. Takeru turned the neclace around. There was another symbol engraved on this side.

"A candle?" Takeru guessed, unsure.

"It's beautiful!" Hikari exclaimed, opening the locket. "Look!"

"It's... us!" Takeru said, surprised as he saw the candid picture of themselves in the locket. Hikari grinned at him widely.

"Aunt Natsuko said that we will see each other again. It's a promise, she said."

"Of course it is! We're best friends, Hikari, we are friends forever."

Hikari smiled. But suddenly, her face contorted and wrinkled. She started crying.

"Hika, what's wrong?" Takeru said, dropping the necklace, and holding her face gently in his small hands. Hikari's tears continued, flowing over his hands. "Why are you crying?" Takeru asked, panicked.

"TK," Hikari gasped. "I'm going to miss you."

Takeru looked at Hikari, his hands still holding her crying face. He looked at her sadly, then suddenly a light filled his eyes.

"Wait here, I have to get something!" Takeru exclaimed as he ran outside the front door. Hikari stood there, sobbing, but now curious. She picked up the necklace from the ground, clutching it tightly in her hands as she waited for Takeru to return.

Takeru returned a few minutes later, gently holding a newly bloomed cherry flower in his hand.

"This is my gift for you too, Hika," he explained, as he put the flower into Hikari's hands, along with the silver necklace. "The necklace is Mama's gift, but this flower is my gift."

Takeru wiped Hikari's wet face with his fingers gently.

"Stop crying now, please?" He asked, and hugged Hikari.

Hikari smiled and looked at the flower in her hand. She nodded.

_One week later – Departure day_

The airport was filled with many people rushing to go onto their connecting flights and departures and arrivals. The Kamiyas were ready to leave, with just one family lingering with them still as they were about to enter the gate.

"Susumu, thank you for everything." Hiroaki shook Mr. Kamiya's hand firmly, smiling at his boss and friend.

"Anytime, Hiroaki, I'll wait for the day until you and your family come visit us."

"We will try our best," Natsuko added. "I heard there was a ship that goes across the Atlantic to the States."

Yuuko smiled. "Yes! Do that, so we can be together again in America. I can't stand separating the children."

Both couples looked at their children, who were sitting next to the Kamiya's carry-on luggage on the waiting seats. They were also conversing, but not loud enough for the parents to hear.

"Hikari, tell me all about America when you get there, okay?" Takeru said excitedly to a tearful Hikari.

Hikari nodded.

"I will take pictures with the camera Mama gave me and mail them to you."

"Okay! I'm so excited! I'm not going yet but –"

"I'll miss you a lot, TK." Hikari said quietly, interrupting TK's excited rambles.

"_Gate A for Flight 26A, Destination: San Francisco, California is now open."_

"Come on, Hikari, we must go now," Yuuko said, holding out her hand to Hikari as Susumu took the bags. The best friends hugged again.

"See you soon," Takeru said.

"Did you forget anything?" Yuuko asked Hikari as she stood up from her seat. Hikari shook her head. "Alright then, goodbye Natsuko, Hiroaki. And we will see you soon, Takeru. Take care!"

The Kamiyas lined up at the gate as one at a time, each passenger entered with their passports.

Hikari grabbed at her neck, wanting to hold on to her necklace, to remind her of Takeru's promise – but, the necklace wasn't there.

"MAMA!" Hikari cried out loud as they passed the checkpoint into the boarding area.

"What is it, Kari?" Yuuko asked, panicked.

"My necklace!!" Hikari screamed frantically. She let go of Yuuko's hand and was about to dash back through the line up. Susumu picked the little screaming girl before she could run out of their sight and into the crowd of waiting passengers.

Takeru heard Hikari's shout and his eyes opened wide. Hikari's continous screams and cries echoed in the airport.

"Takeru!!" Hikari cried, her voice seemed to be the only one Takeru could hear.

"Hika! I will bring it to you! I promise!" He shouted back as loudly as he could. Natsuko picked him up. "I PROMISE HIKA!!" He bellowed, and through the crowd, Hikari also heard his small voice and its message, and at once was comforted.

When they boarded the plane, Hikari looked outside her window, and saw Takeru's small face pressed up against the airport window, looking at the plane.

"Goodbye, Takeru," Hikari whispered, as the plane pulled away and took off, Japan disappearing underneath the clouds.

* * *

"I found it!" Natsuko exclaimed as she raised the silver locket in the air victoriously. Takeru ran towards her, and hugged her. They had been looking for it all day. "It must've fallen off, the clasp is undone. Poor Hikari."

"Thank you, Mama, Hikari will be so happy!" Takeru said, grateful.

"She will be, once she sees it again," Natsuko sighed, placing the locket into it's original wooden box, and closing the clasp, handing it to Takeru. "Will you take care of it until then, Takeru?"

Takeru took the box, nodding.

"I promised."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! See you next update! ;)

* * *


	3. Requiem

Hello! This is going to be a long chapter (compared to Ch 1 and 2), so I'll make this intro short and sweet:

**Aster Selene**: I'm going to stick with keeping Takeru a Takaishi, just because. I know it doesn't make sense because he should be Ishida, but I like Takaishi as his last name better. :D Thanks for your helpful reviews!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Or the song that this fic is inspired by.

**Reminder Note: Because this is an **_**Alternate Universe**_** fic, I want to clarify a few things: TK and Kari are both single children, hence no Matt or Tai in the family. Both are now 6 years old in this chapter in the year 1995. Both have parents happily married and there was no divorce. Now.. ON with the story!**

**

* * *

Timeless**

**Chapter 3: Requiem**

**By: Koumiko**

_

* * *

America_

Hikari opened her mini-luggage, which carried all her beloved stuffed animals and favorite toys. Deep in the center of the tightly packed bag was a book. It was her favorite book – the one that Auntie Natsuko always read to her – called _A Little Princess_. She opened the book around the middle, and inside was a small folded piece of newspaper. Hikari opened the paper slightly and looked inside. There was a small pink flower that was slightly flattened against the page of the book.

"Mama, is the flower done?" She asked as she heard her mother, Yuuko approach from behind. Yuuko took the book and examined the flower.

"No not yet, Kari. We'll just leave it there for a few more days, then it'll be ready to be framed and put on your wall for as long as you want."

Hikari smiled.

"TK promised," she said. Yuuko smiled gently at her daughter's unyielding hope.

* * *

_1 year later...1995_

_Japan_

"Natsuko, have you written Yuuko a letter or called about the good news?" Hiroaki asked as they ate over dinner. Takeru ate silently, looking at his parents with his large blue eyes curiously.

"No, I haven't. I want to make it a surprise," Natsuko said excitedly.

"Okay. But, how will they ever know we arrived? We can't just drop in one day, what if they aren't expecting anyone? We'd just be a burden."

"Oh, all right, I understand. I'll call them after dinner."

"What's happening, Mama?" Takeru interrupted shyly.

"Takeru, we're going to America. Your father got tickets for the boat," Natsuko replied, unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. "That means you'll be able to see Hikari again!"

Takeru didn't smile at first. But then grinned ear to ear when he heard that he will see his best friend again.

"We're leaving very soon, son, so we have to start getting everything packed!" Hiroaki added. Takeru jumped out of his seat and hugged his mother and father.

"Thank you, Mama! Thank you, Papa! This is the best day, _ever_!" Both parents laughed, and continued their conversation, acting like children excited to get a new toy.

_America_

"Hikari! Your school bus is outside, hurry!" Yuuko's voice echoed up to Hikari's room.

"Coming, mama!" Kari yelled, brushing her brown hair quickly and grabbing her bag and jacket on her way out of her bedroom. Beside the hooks for her jacket and bag, a single, pink pressed flower sat framed and mounted on the wall.

The phone rang as Yuuko waved goodbye to Hikari outside.

"Hello? Kamiya residence." Yuuko said in English.

"_Yuuko-san?_" Natsuko's voice was faint through the long distance.

"Oh my goodness! Natsuko!" Yuuko exclaimed, continuing the conversation in Japanese. "How are you?"

"_We've booked our trip. We're going to San Francisco next week by boat!_

"That's great, Natsuko! I can't wait for the kids to see each other again. This will be wonderful news for Hikari!"

"_Actually, Yuuko-san.. can you keep it a secret from Hikari? I'd like to surprise her once we get there_."

"Oh of course! I'm so excited!! When is the expected arrival time here then? I'll get Susumu to pick you up from the docks? Or is it harbor?"

"_It says on the ticket that we will get there by September 25 at 10:50 am. Dock B._"

"Alright, Natsuko, I'm writing it on my calendar. You be there or be square! Hah. I'll talk to you later, okay? I don't want you to spend so much on long distance calls. I'll call you back later. Bye!'

"_See you soon! Bye!_"

Yuuko grinned, smiling at the not-too far away date that she circled on their kitchen calendar.

* * *

_1 Week later, On the ship_

"I talked to the captain, he said we're halfway there, we're just heading north of the Atlantic to go around some storm," Hiroaki entered the room, with Natsuko cradling Takeru and rocking him to sleep.

"Alright, I still can't believe that we're going. It's been our dream," Natsuko whispered, stroking Takeru's forehead. Takeru's eyes fluttered, as he became drowsy with the boat and Natsuko's rocking.

"Let's go to bed, its getting cooler outside too, so its best to stay in bed and just sleep," Hiroaki replied, kissing Natsuko's forehead. He closed the door and turned off the lights.

"Honey?" Natsuko whispered in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Hiroaki chuckled.

"I love you too, my Natusko-chan."

"I love you both!" Takeru suddenly added in his small voice.

"Takeru?!" Natsuko and Hiroaki exclaimed, laughing.

"I thought you were asleep!" Natsuko kissed Takeru and hugged him tightly.

"We love you too, Takeru," Natsuko whispered. "Very much."

The happy family fell asleep peacefully, rocked by the gentle waves outside.

_

* * *

A few hours later, Takeru's POV_

"TK!" That was Mama's voice.

"TK!" Now that's Papa's. Why do they sound so angry?

"Yes, Mama, I'm awake," I said. My voice was really bubbly. When I saw Mama's face, she looked all scared and Papa was running around and grabbing our things. "Are we here?"

Mama looked at me funny and hugged me. I don't know why but I started feeling funny in my tummy.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

Someone knocked on the door.

"All women and children up to the main deck immediately!"

Mama picked me up and grabbed the bag Papa was holding. She opened the door and everyone was running up the stairs, scared. Mama started walking up the stairs too, and Papa stayed in our room looking at us weird. Why is Papa not coming?

"Mama? What about Papa?"

"Takeru, please. Don't ask right now," Mama said. "We have to get to the deck. Papa will see us later. You be strong now, okay, TK?" Mama sounded angry and sad. I nodded. I had to be strong.

"Mama! It's cold!"

"Sorry, Takeru, here," Mama wrapped the blanket around me. It felt a little better. We reached the top of the stairs.

"We have room for one more here!" A man shouted.

"HERE! I have one!" Mama shouted at the man. "Takeru! Be strong okay? Papa and I will meet you once we get to America!" Lots of people were shouting. There were small boats that people were getting into. The man that shouted grabbed me from my Mama, and he wasn't very gentle.

"MAMA!" I started crying. Why is she leaving me?

"TK, please! Be good! You'll be safe with them. We'll see you soon! I promise!" Mama yelled. A strange lady held me. The boat went down slowly. I looked up at my Mama. She was crying like a baby.

"Mama never cries,"

"Shh, baby, its alright. Your Mama just misses you. She will see you soon enough though," the strange lady said. "What is your name?"

"Takeru."

The nice strange lady hugged me. She was warm.

"Whatever you do, don't look back, Takeru. Trust me on this one," she whispered. I nodded. I heard a really loud crack behind me, but I didn't look. The lady covered my ears and hugged me again.

_

* * *

Meanwhile..._

"That was the last of the life boats!" One man shouted.

"Natsuko!" Hiroaki pushed himself through the crowds. Natsuko turned around crying.

"Where is Takeru?"

"He's safe," Natsuko said. The ship started tipping diagonally. Some people began slipping and losing their balance. Hiroaki stumbled to Natsuko, grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"Good. At least he's safe," he added. Natsuko shuddered in his arms.

"He's never going to see us, is he?" Natsuko asked, looking at Hiroaki with teary eyes. Hiroaki looked at Natsuko, tears filling his eyes as well.

"We can hope that help comes soon enough." Hiroaki kissed Natsuko, and for a moment, they felt as if the chaos around them disappeared.

_

* * *

America – The following morning._

_The tragedy of the sinking of the Masqueradia ship has reached hundreds of miles around the world. Many of those on the ship were hopeful, lower class Japanese immigrants who have dreamed of leaving their lives to start a new one in the United States. Some have survived the sinking because of the lifeboats, but they weren't enough when they calculated the number of people on the ship..._

Yuuko looked at the television screen in disbelief. Susumu was also watching, dumbfounded. Both knew who was on that ship, and they were both heading out to drive the family to their home.

"Yuuko," Susumu whispered, once Yuuko turned off the screen. She turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"Natsuko, Hiroaki," she whispered. "_And_ little Takeru?!" She wailed. Susumu hugged his wife. Both were weeping.

"That isn't fair," Susumu said to no one in particular. He then looked at Yuuko. "Kari doesn't know, does she?"

Yuuko shook her head.

"It will stay that way." Hiroaki said. Yuuko looked at him in shock. "Well, at least for now." He added.

* * *

How was it? I found the hardest part making TK's POV realistic of a six year old. And once again, I think I may have made him sound a little older. I hope this chap wasn't too bad though! Please Review to let me know how my story is going! Thanks!

xoxo, Koumiko


	4. Reminisce

Hi!! Long time no update! I sat myself down on the couch today with music and wrote away for this chapter so I won't keep procrastinating! (I'm pretty good at doing it too, so might as well not turn it into a habit!) And I think its rather long, compared to the previous chapter (Just for you, Hedgi!) haha.

Anyhow, here it is! Enjoy! (And as always, please R&R!)

* * *

**Timeless **

**Chapter 4: Reminisce**

**By: Koumiko**

* * *

10 years later...

.: Hikari's POV :.

I was dreaming again. A small boy, probably around five or six years old was holding my hand. His hair was blonde and it shone in the light that filtered through a blooming sakura tree. His blue eyes looked at me sorrowfully, as if something was going to separate us, and in my mind, I didn't want it to happen. This boy is important to me, but I just can't explain the sadness I feel too when he starts to walk away from me into a bright light.

"Wait!" I cried, tears were falling from my eyes onto the unfamiliar ground I stood on. "Don't go!" I begged.

_BEEPITYBEEP! BEEPITYBEEP!_

I woke up startled by my alarm clock, my cheeks wet from tears. Why do I keep dreaming about that boy? The framed sakura on my wall probably has something to do with it.

I wiped my face on my blanket and got up. Today is my first day in high school, I might as well get a good breakfast and have a good start.

* * *

"Alright, here are your seating assignments. I will start from the front of the class and move back, and we are all going to be paired up, boys with girls, and if you are wondering why, its because we will be doing some experiments with each other based on gender differences and your genetic make-up." Mr. Tran, our Biology teacher explained as all of us nervous freshmen stood at the door near the front of the class.

"Brendan Smith, and Alison Ransom, here." He pointed at the two desks in front of him, and two students went up to sit in their places.

"Cody Chu and Amanda Brown here."

I dazed off to the sound of his voice. That boy in my dreams sure had an effect on me. What does it all mean? That was the first time that I have ever cried in my sleep.

As each of my classmates sat in their respective seats, I thought I was dreaming again as a boy walked into the classroom, his wide blue eyes showing fear that he might be late. As he realized he was safe, he let out a sigh of relief, and he caught my stare, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Hikari Kamiya, and Takeru Tyler," Mr. Tran pointed to the desk in the middle of the room. I snapped out of our staring contest and headed towards my assigned seat. I turned around after placing my books on my desk to face my partner, and I jumped as I saw the same blue eyes again.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Takeru said.

"Kind of, actually," I said. Even his hair had the same color. What is going on? "I'm Hikari. Have we met before? You look really familiar."

"No, I don't think we have. I'm Takeru. Just call me TK." He smiled.

"Oh, okay. TK. I guess we're partners starting today!" I said, trying to cover up the confusion I felt. Even his smile resembled someone. I couldn't point it out, but he reminded me of a boy that I think I should know of. I shook my head.

"What's the matter?" TK asked, concerned as I rubbed my forehead.

"Nothing. Today is just... really interesting."

"Yeah, first day of high school! Everyone I know tells me its the best years of their lives, but I think that's a lot of pressure for a first day. Just relax!" he smiled. I realized he was trying to make me feel better. I just gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Now that we're all settled, lets begin." Mr. Tran clapped his hands together, and everyone stopped talking. TK and I haven't been able to talk at all until the bell rang for our next class.

"Well, see you tomorrow, _Hika_." TK said, winking, then laughing. I looked at him in shock. No one calls me 'Hika.'

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I shouted almost instinctively as he turned around to leave. TK turned back to face me, clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you that again. I just thought that it sounded nice, I didn't know you hated the name so much," He looked at me with those sorrowful eyes.

"It's not that I hate it," I whispered. I felt that same unexplained sadness as I looked into his eyes, and my eyes began watering. "I've got to go, see you." I grabbed my things hastily.

"See you, Hikari."

He sounded so sad.

"Well if you really want to shorten my name, call me Kari. My friends call me Kari. Bye, TK." I said, forcing a smile. TK smiled again.

"Bye, Kari!"

I waved as I left the room. He must think I'm weird now. I rubbed my eyes and headed to my next class.

* * *

"Mom, who calls me by the name 'Hika?'" I asked as I entered the house.

"Well," My mom started, but hesitated. I raised my eyebrows, eager for her answer. "You had a best friend back in Japan."

"And she called me Hika?"

"Actually, its a he. He called you Hika, and he was the only one allowed to do that. You won't let anyone else call you Hika. You'd get mad at me," my mom chuckled.

"He? Where is he now? Why don't I remember him?"

"Takeru is... I don't know what has happened to him--"

"Wait. What is his name?" My heart beat faster, and I pinched myself. Nope, I'm not dreaming.

"Takeru."

My eyes widened with shock.

"Why, what's wrong Kari?"

"Pictures."

"What?"

"Do we have any pictures of us? With this friend of mine? Takeru? Why don't I remember?"

My mom went upstairs and brought back down a dusty box. She opened it and showed me some of my childhood pictures in Japan. She pointed at a small, blonde haired boy with blue eyes hugging me. We both looked so happy.

"That is Takeru." My mom said with conviction. "You two were inseparable."

I took the picture and looked at the boy closer. His smile and TK's smile were exactly the same.

"Here are our families. Takeru with his parents, and us. We were all quite close."

"I can't believe I didn't remember this," I whispered, looking at Takeru's parents.

"You were still young, and after we left, we never saw each other again. Of course you will forget. But the flower in your room. That is from Takeru."

I can't explain the shock and relief I felt at the same time. So the boy I was dreaming about was Takeru.

"Can I keep these photos, mom?" I asked.

"Of course, go ahead."

I brought them to my room and put them next to the sakura flower on the wall with tape. Why doesn't he remember, I wonder? But I guess its the same reason I don't remember. Still, I had an inexplicable memory of a boy. It may not have been very specific to which boy, but seeing TK's face confirmed it. He's the boy I've been dreaming about. I'm sure he saw something in me that would remind him of me. Besides, we were best friends!

* * *

"Hey, TK," I greeted my partner as he placed his books down next to mine.

"Good morning, Kari. How are you today?"

"I'm good,"

"I'll try to be nicer to you today, and no name calling, I promise." He said. I laughed.

"No, don't worry about it. I was just surprised. I had a best friend in Japan, and I only let him call me Hika." I was trying to see if he could somehow remember, maybe of our days together in Japan.

"Oh. Was this best friend your first love?"

I blushed. That wasn't the answer I wanted, and it was an odd question.

"To be honest, I don't remember much of him, but when I saw you, you reminded me of him. Don't you ever get that? When someone you don't remember appears in your life again one fateful day?"

"It's never happened to me," he said, baffled. "That's interesting. How do I resemble your friend?"

My heart sank. He was completely oblivious to all of my hints. Maybe he doesn't remember me at all.

"GOOD MORNING, CLASS!" Mr. Tran yelled over everyone's chatter. Most of us jumped at his booming voice.

"I'd like to introduce you to your project that must be finished by the end of this semester. It will be worth twenty percent of your overall marks, so work hard on this. You have to work with your partners to study a field in biology."

I looked at TK, who grinned as he listened intently to Mr. Tran. He handed out the instructions and we went through the grading system and what he wanted as a presentation.

"Let's do marine biology," TK whispered to me, smiling widely.

I shrugged.

"Sure. Why are you so excited?"

"My mom is a marine biologist."

"Alright, class. Now talk amongst your partners for the rest of the class about what your plans are for the project! I expect great things from you." Mr. Tran commanded. Our class immediately burst into talking and laughing.

"That's great! Your mom can help us with this project then!" I said.

"Yep! We're going to ace this!"

"Has your mom always been a marine biologist?" I decided to poke around some more.

"Yes, she has, all her life."

"I hear its hard to move into the same career you had if you came from Asia." I remarked.

"Hm? My mom lived here all the time," TK replied, confused.

The bell rang, and TK and I went our separate ways. I guess he didn't remember me at all. Maybe our past friendship wasn't as close as I thought.

* * *

After my last class, I headed outside.

"Kari!" I heard TK's voice behind me.

"TK? What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my parents to pick me up, silly. Aren't you?" He asked.

"No, I walk home. I live nearby."

"Oh, do you want a ride? If its close, my parents won't mind," TK offered. This was my chance to show myself to his parents. If he doesn't remember me, maybe they will.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to hide my eagerness.

"Of course! If we're going to be partners, you might as well get used to being around my family. We are probably going to see each other often at each other's houses."

"That _is_ a good point!" I laughed. "Thank you very much, TK."

"No problem," he replied. He then looked past me, and I turned around to see an expensive Lexus pull into the driveway. "Here they are, lets go!"

I followed behind him, shyly. I watched him as he opened the backdoor, talking to the people in the front seats. After getting his parents' permission, he signaled me to come closer.

"Come on in," he said, holding the door open for me. I boarded their car quietly, TK following closely behind.

"Thank you for the ride, Mister and Mrs. Tyler." I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Hikari, is it?" A woman's voice said. I looked up and faced TK's mom. I let out a small gasp.

"Ye—Yes. I'm Hikari."

"Well, you can call me Anna, and this is my husband, Vincent."

"Hi, Hikari. You have a very nice name," Vincent said, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you. And thank you for the ride," I added again. I felt so awkward.

All my hopes exploded in my face once I saw TK's mom and dad. They were not the same faces at all in the picture. Not even close. Finally, it hit melike a brick in the face. TK isn't the Takeru I once knew. He can't be that boy in my dreams...

* * *

.:TK's POV:.

"See you tomorrow, Kari! And we can always give you a ride home if you want!" I waved out the window as Kari headed to her front door.

"She seems like a nice girl, TK." Mom said.

"Yeah, she's.. great. It's strange.. but I thought she looked like someone I once knew."

"Perhaps. We did adopt you after that tragedy when you were six. She might have been your friend from Japan." Vincent guessed.

"Whoa, dad, that's just crazy if it were true," I looked back and saw a dark haired woman open the door for Hikari. Yuuko. Why does that name look like it belongs to her face? I shook my head, and sighed as I realized how much homework I already had on the second day of high school. Ugh.

* * *

.: Hikari's POV :.

"Hi mom," I gloomily said to my smiling mother.

"What's wrong, Kari?"

"What happened to Takeru? Are you sure he's not living in the same city as us?" I looked at my mom and I saw her eyes clouded with a memory. By her expression on her face, it looked like a bad memory.

"Mom? ... Is Takeru even alive?"

My mom finally looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"Hikari, Takeru is dead," she whispered. "He's been dead for ten years."

I don't know why, but even though I haven't seen that best friend for ten years, the fact that an old best friend of mine has died still shocked me.

"Dead?"

"They were supposed to come here and live with us, so we could all live as we did in Japan. But – their boat sank, they didn't survive to live their dreams here with Takeru," she sobbed. I hugged her tightly as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"He was only six, why did this happen to them? They did nothing to deserve it!" My mom continued. "He was only _six_!"

"Mom, its okay," I whispered. That boy in my dreams, he is the six year old Takeru that has haunted me for ten years.

And one thing I am sure of that I learned today, was that my best friend Takeru is dead.

* * *

Alrighty! See you next Chapter!

xoxo, Koumiko


End file.
